


Слово за слово

by Bad_Billy, Missouri1, WTF_J2_SPN_2019, Xlamushka



Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2019. Внеконкурс [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Billy/pseuds/Bad_Billy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missouri1/pseuds/Missouri1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xlamushka/pseuds/Xlamushka
Summary: Коротенькие истории, которые могли бы случиться с Джеями





	1. В темноте не страшно

**Author's Note:**

> Драбблы не связаны между собой общим сюжетом или даже вселенной

У доктора Моргана очень красивый голос, глубокий и приятный. У Джареда он ассоциируется с крепким кофе, который любит мама. Ромом, который они с братом однажды тайком попробовали. Сигарами, которые курит дедушка, и пиратскими кораблями. И фамилия у доктора подходящая — его очень легко представить стоящим на палубе под Веселым Роджером в окружении бандитов всех мастей. Но вместо лихого «На абордаж!» Морган просит Джареда рассказать ему про Дженсена. 

Это ужасно скучно. Джаред уже не раз и не два объяснял, что Дженсен — его лучший друг. И дружат они с тех пор, как… Ну, давно в общем. Ему хочется поскорее вернуться к себе, устроиться на кровати с ногами, почитать новый комикс, который привезла мама, и дождаться Дженсена. Тогда можно будет рассказать ему, как он соскучился по всем, как хочет домой, даже в школу, как Джареду во время посещения мамы стало _нехорошо_ , как она испугалась. А когда Джареда уносили, он еще успел увидеть, как мама плачет.

На вопрос, как часто он с Дженсеном разговаривает, Джаред, наученный горьким опытом, отвечает, что не говорил уже давно. Обманывать, конечно, плохо, но если сказать правду, Джареду опять дадут лекарство, от которого очень клонит в сон и глаза сами по себе слипаются. А спать ему вовсе не хочется. Потому что тогда он пропустит Дженсена, что совсем уж никуда не годится.

Вообще, Джаред не очень-то любит спать. Во сне ему всегда страшно, и больно, и одиноко. Во сне он всегда плачет и зовет маму, как _там_ , но она все не приходит и не приходит, зато вместо нее появляется _плохой человек_. И тогда Джареду становится еще больнее. 

Джаред не помнит, когда перестал звать маму. Зато помнит зеленые глаза, полицейскую форму, звук сирен и колючее одеяло, в которое его завернули. Он до побелевших костяшек цеплялся за высокого человека, который держал его на руках, и слушал, как тот хрипло говорил ему, что все закончилось и что теперь все будет хорошо. Слушал и верил.

На вопрос доктора Моргана, помнит ли он детектива Эклза, Джаред отрицательно качает головой — он уверен, что никого с такой фамилией не знает. За окном темнеет, и Джареду все сильнее хочется уже уйти и дождаться Дженсена. Потому что с ним он не боится темноты. Дженсен возвращается каждую ночь.


	2. Не ждать Дженсена

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Автор: Xlamushka

Дженсен возвращается каждую ночь. 

Джаред обычно успевает принять душ и лечь в постель, а после особенно утомительных съемок и задремать к тому времени, как Дженсен, не зажигая света, пытается прокрасться в спальню. Хотя глагол «крадется» предполагает тайну, а вот с этим у Дженсена серьезные проблемы. Огромные. Катастрофические. Словом, если бы от бесшумности зависело выживание, Джаред на него и цента не поставил бы. Ведь вся ловкость Дженсена остается на съемочной площадке. Целиком. Как принадлежность роли. Работу на дом Дженсен не берет.

Он запинается о ботинки Джареда в прихожей и чуть не падает. Джаред пробовал оставлять обувь в разных местах, потом строго в одном углу — бесполезно. Дженсена тянет к Джаредовым ботинкам словно волшебным магнитом. Кажется, подвесь их Джаред за шнурки к светильнику, Дженсен найдет их лбом в прыжке. В полной темноте. Потому что оставленный Джаредом ночник Дженсен выключает — терпеть не может спать при свете. Хотя спать он собирается все же в спальне, а ночник горит в прихожей. Мда, за столько лет Джаред уже привык и не ищет разумных объяснений.

Ботинки — только первое препятствие. Еще есть ускользающий от куртки крючок вешалки, неожиданно выскакивающие на пути углы, бодающий Дженсена в бедро стул — тот самый коварный предмет мебели, на который этот уставший человек пытается аккуратно сложить одежду. Даже кровать норовит больно стукнуть Дженсена по голени. По крайней мере, именно такое впечатление возникает, если прислушаться к сдержанной ругани. Джаред не прислушивается, он дожидается, пока матрас проседает под весом второго тела. 

Дженсен еще ворчит и норовит промахнуться даже мимо подушки. Он пахнет собой, усталостью и домом, прижимается к плечу Джареда прохладной щекой. Джаред подгребает его поближе, и Дженсен почти мгновенно засыпает. Он не умеет засыпать один и отлично это знает, хотя и продолжает разыгрывать перед всеми комедию с отдельно снятыми в соседних домах квартирами и «я заглянул к Джею пораньше, чтобы вам не пришлось его будить». 

Дженсен возвращается каждую ночь, хотя Джаред не ждет. Он просто не запирает дверь.


	3. Ось событий

Он просто не запирал дверь, и через нее в дом слетались новости со всего города. Их приносили шустрые, похожие на воробышков мальчишки в одинаковых коричневых кепках. Они вбегали в его кабинет и чирикали о молочнике Шабсе, разбавляющем молоко водой, о горничной дона Васкера, которая понесла бастарда. Даже самый ничтожный, ползущий по городу слух оседал в стенах дома Джареда. Оказавшись на этой планете, Джаред плел паутину страховочных линий, подправляя реальность, в надежде совершить невозможное — изменить осевое событие. 

— Дона Эклза сегодня сожгут на центральной площади. — Мальчишка, сообщивший эту новость, подпрыгивал от нетерпения в ожидании награды. Хлебных сухариков и золотого.

— Когда?

— Перед заходом, ага… 

Парень получил свой золотой, попробовал его на зуб, счастливо заулыбался и припустил прочь.

Джаред нахмурился. Это была самая долгожданная весть. На пятый день шестого месяца в единой системе отсчета должны были сжечь Дженсена Эклза. Эклза, который не умел проигрывать и который на этой планете проиграл тупости, невежеству, серости, жадности, гордыне. Джаред тоже не умел проигрывать. Половина Корпуса ржала над ним, а вторая крутила у виска, когда он потребовал собрать Совет.

— Я верну его живым! — бросил он на заседании Совета. — Требую разрешения на вмешательство пятого уровня.

— Это невозможно, Джаред. Его не вернуть. С него началась новая ось. А впрочем, — председатель пожал плечами, — никчемная планета, тупиковая цивилизация. Не вернешь, так отомстишь.

Солнце остыло и клонилось к западу, давая длинные тени, когда Джаред вышел на площадь. Сквозь потные тела, мимо лотков со сладостями, с сувенирами, кислым пивом и воняющими паленой шерстью крысами в кляре он пробирался к эшафоту, сложенному в центре площади. У ее края циркач ловко балансировал на лестнице и жонглировал горящими факелами, подбрасывал их высоко над головой, ловил, рассыпая вокруг жаркие искры и вырывая из толпы восхищенные возгласы. 

Торговцы, лениво пересчитывающие выручку, пьяненькие трудяги, весело пританцовывающие под лютню, чопорные дамы в туго затянутых белых чепцах и перчатках под ручку с мужьями, домохозяйки с выводком ребятни, одетой в традиционные желтые костюмчики, наполняли площадь жизнью. Джаред смотрел на них и не испытывал ничего, кроме раздражения. Сонм разноцветных мух. 

— Там! Смотри! 

Живая масса колыхнулась, загудела. 

— Где? Где?

— Да вон же, там! По левому въезду.

Джаред активировал браслет и приготовился запустить нейроимпульс, чтобы прихлопнуть мух. 

Телега с клеткой вкатилась на площадь, с легкостью раздвигая народ, и остановилась у места казни. Дженсен стоял в полный рост, держась истерзанными в кровь руками за прутья. Одет он был в чистую белую рубашку до колен, и Джаред с ужасом смотрел на его ноги, покрытые мелкой сеткой кровящих ран. Стражники грубо выволокли Эклза из клетки и, толкая в спину, загнали на помост. Развернули лицом к зрителям и отступили. Судья, скрюченный старикашка в завитом парике и черной мантии, зачитал приговор. По окончании своего бормотания скрипуче каркнул:

— Сжечь!

— Сжечь! Сжечь! Сжечь! — подхватила толпа.

Дженсен молча смотрел на людей, дерущих глотки в жажде зрелища, слезы текли по его щекам, а потом встретился с Джаредом взглядом. Узнал его. Крикнул что-то, но его слова слились с общим гулом. Джаред поднял руку, показывая активированный браслет. В ответ Эклз поднял свою, и Джаред увидел на ней такой же браслет. И растерялся. Этого не может быть. Как? Почему? А главное, зачем? Дженсену же достаточно хлопнуть в ладоши, чтоб разнести этот городишко к чертям. 

Джаред отказывался верить своим глазам. Почему Эклз там стоит, терпит, позволяет?

— Остановитесь, люди! — пронзительно заорал кто-то. — Остановитесь! Так нельзя!

Один голос. Один единственный. И Джаред увидел, как Дженсен улыбнулся, а затем щелкнул пальцами, отключая сознание. Упрямый ублюдок! Совет прав — ось изменить нельзя и Эклз должен умереть, это его выбор… 

Но не выбор Джареда! Если этой говенной цивилизации нужна смерть, то Джареду позарез нужна жизнь. Жизнь Дженсена. Джаред покрутил браслет, пятый уровень вмешательства предполагал и воскрешение, но как воскресить горстку пепла? 

Костер гудел, толпа заворожено затихла, залипая на отблесках пламени. Ночь опустилась на город, но площадь, озаренная огнем, этого не замечала. 

Джаред отключил браслет, развернулся и пошел прочь. Надо начать все сначала. Отмотать пару сотен лет назад и изменить традиционный способ казни, проще простого. 

Костер догорел.


	4. Джаред Падалеки, дружелюбное привидение

Костер догорел, Дженсен присыпал его загодя приготовленным песком и приготовился слушать. Джаред не заставил себя ждать и разразился проникновенной речью. Надоедливый Джаред вырос в те времена, когда стать скаутом было пределом мечтаний каждого мальчишки. Чтоб его…

Кто бы мог подумать, но неверящего во всякую сверхестественную муть Дженсена угораздило по самые уши втрескаться в призрака. Джаред был очень высоким, очень красивым и очень прозрачным. Прозрачным буквально — в первый раз увидев Джареда, Дженсен сквозь него внимательно рассмотрел оклеенную обоями в цветочек стену съемной квартиры и решил, что или у него случилась галлюцинация, или он попросту сошел с ума. Висящий в воздухе Джаред выглядел точь-в-точь наказанием за все грехи — ни тебе погладить широкие плечи, ни обхватить ногами тонкую талию. Одним словом, издевательство. 

Благополучно пропустив мимо ушей все слова Джареда, Дженсен достал из багажника арендованной машины спальный мешок, одеяла, смазку и зачем-то бутылку воды. Приготовил относительно удобное лежбище, моментально скинул с себя одежду и удобно улегся, широко разведя ноги. В процессе он даже не заметил, что обычно разговорчивый Джаред как-то попритих. Дженсену очень хотелось трахаться, долго, со вкусом, крича в голос и подмахивая бедрами. Подмахивать, правда, было некому, зато был Джаред, который не умел, когда нужно, молчать и не влезать со своими замечаниями…

В себя Дженсен пришел затраханным настолько, что едва мог дышать. Спину от долгого лежания на тонком спальнике ломило, ноги свести не удавалось, хоть плачь, а шея горела от укусов, оставленных дружелюбным привидением. 

— Ты же того… Даже чашку после меня убрать не мог… — невнятно пробормотал лежащий на Джаредевой груди Дженсен, открыв один глаз.

— Ага, — с готовностью подтвердил тот.

— Что ага? Как ты?..

— Так ты же не просил! — Джаред недоуменно посмотрел на Дженсена, погладил по плечу и поцеловал в висок. Дженсен, чтобы удостовериться, что не привиделось, на всякий случай тыкнул в него пальцем. Джаред ойкнул и прижал его крепче. — А сегодня ты как с цепи сорвался…

— То есть нужно было попросить? Ты раньше сказать не мог?! — злобно прорычал Дженсен, но от Джареда не отодвинулся, напротив, еще и ногу сверху закинул. — Ну охренеть теперь!


	5. Молчание — золото

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Автор: Xlamushka

— Ну охренеть теперь.

Должно было прозвучать с большей экспрессией, но для этого Джаред чересчур обескуражен.

— Бедный Джей, — с притворным сочувствием тянет Меган. — Я сейчас про Дженсена, если что. Связался с таким… жирафом. Ай!

Жираф Джаред или нет, руки у него длинные. Сестра трет бок и проворно прячется за Джеффа.

— Нет-нет-нет, не втягивай меня в это, — Джеффри пробует отодвинуться в сторону, но Меган крепко держит его стул, даже подпирает коленкой.

Уберечь собственные бока от щипков Джареда — единственное, что волнует его семью? Может быть, они просто плохо расслышали, что он им сказал. Что решился сообщить после почти десятилетия молчания. Иначе что означало отцовское: “Джаред, ты собирался сообщить нам новость, мы все еще ждем”?

— Не волнуйся так, милый, — мама снисходительно похлопывает Джареда по руке, и он чертовски рад, что настоял на присутствии только узкого семейного круга, потому что смотрится это так, будто ему снова пять. — Мы рады, что ты нашел смелость признаться.

— Мы уже и ставки уже делать перестали, — ухмыляется Джефф, и Джареду кажется, что он попал в какое-то зазеркалье. Судя по выражению лица Дженсена, кажется не ему одному.

— Десять долгих лет, — Меган снова с притворно-постным лицом растягивает слова. — Даже я догадалась через полгода, и то стала последней. — Морщит гладкий лоб и с торжеством заключает: — Нет! Последним был Джош!

Дженсен стонет, закрывая лицо ладонями, потому что — серьезно! — несолидно так краснеть в его возрасте.

— Мы-то надеялись, что Дженсен решил сделать тебя честным человеком.

Теперь краснеет Джаред. Они ведь собирались объявить прессе о помолвке, вот только сначала сообщить семье. И этот пункт Джаред позорно продул.

— Вообще-то, это Джаред сделал мне предложение.

Дженсен все еще пунцовый, но голос его звучит твердо. Он лучший актер из всех, кого Джаред знает. Да Брандо в «Крестном отце» сыграл хуже.

— Значит, Мак должна мне сотню!

Дженсен едва заметно дергается, а Джаред, напротив, замирает на месте. «Только молчи, — мысленно уговаривает он Дженсена. — Умоляю, промолчи сейчас, и я сам отдам Маккензи полторы сотни или даже две».

— Я думал, ставки больше не в ходу, — прищуривается Джефф.

— Внутри семьи, — небрежно отбивает подачу Меган. — Хотя если подумать… Эклзы тоже скоро будут семьей. Официально. Но тогда и спорить будет не на что.

— Джаред, пожалуйста, не называй при мне Донну свекровью, а то я начну чувствовать себя тещей, — смущенно просит мама.

Джаред и не собирался! Зачем? Они прекрасно обходятся именами! Дженсен рядом кашляет, будто пытается подавить смех, а потом не выдерживает и с хохотом складывается пополам. В глазах мамы прыгают веселые чертики, они с отцом переглядывается — оба явно довольны произведенным эффектом. 

“Вот поэтому я и молчал десять лет, — понимает вдруг Джаред, — а вовсе не из страха, что не примут и не поймут”. Джаред очень любит свою семью. Но иногда немного ненавидит.


	6. Про волосы

—... но иногда немного ненавидит.

— Чего? — Джаред отвлёкся от попыток расчесаться, зря он вчера поленился зайти за бальзамом-кондиционером. — Ты о чём вообще?

— Про Мак и её новую работу, но ты меня не слушал, — Дженсен невозмутимо отхлебнул кофе.

— Прости, — Джаред потупился. — Это всё дурацкие волосы. Побреюсь. Налысо. Надоело.

— Не смей! — Дженсен в мгновение ока оказался рядом и выдернул у него из рук расчёску. - Даже думать забудь!  
Он зарылся пальцами в шевелюру Джареда, помассировал голову, расплёл пальцами колтуны — как они умудрились так запутаться? — и принялся расчёсывать. Джаред только что не мурлыкал от удовольствия.

— Если ты будешь делать так почаще, я повременю со стрижкой!

— Купи кондиционер! — Дженсен последний раз провёл расчёской по волосам и напоследок несильно дёрнул за прядь.

— Вечером, — пообещал Джаред и незаметно скрестил пальцы. Ведь Дженсен, как настоящий друг, всегда придёт на помощь в борьбе за красоту волос.

Вечером в супермаркете Дженсен старательно обходил стороной отдел со средствами для ухода за волосами и всячески отвлекал Джареда разговорами, чтобы тот не вспомнил о покупке кондиционера. Волосы Джареда — маленький фетиш Дженсена, он ни за что не упустит возможность лишний раз прикоснуться к ним.


	7. Смотреть, как на огонь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Автор: Xlamushka

Он ни за что не упустит возможность лишний раз прикоснуться к ним. К углям — слишком нравятся ему рассыпающиеся искры. В семье Джареда даже дразнят пироманом, он подолгу может смотреть на огонь. Но сегодня нескольких часов у костра хватило и ему. От углей еще идет тепло, а вот спина уже начала мерзнуть. Джаред в последний раз ворошит их палкой и решает все-таки идти спать, сегодня только первый день похода, впереди еще два — насмотрится. 

Их с Дженсеном палатка стоит дальше всех от костра, палатка Джеффа и Кортни чуть ближе, а в самой большой разместилась остальная банда. Джаред не очень хорошо знаком с друзьями старшего брата, но почему-то уверен, что оставлять запасы пива в досягаемости Криса не слишком разумно. Джефф на это только смеется и хлопает Джареда по плечу: «Поверь, злить Дженса он не рискнет». Джаред решает, что это шутка, Дженсен кажется ему самым спокойным парнем из всей сумасшедшей компании, к тому же, с Крисом они явно близкие приятели, вечером вдвоем здорово играли на гитарах, Джаред даже заслушался. Но в одну палатку с Крисом Дженсен отказывается заселяться наотрез: «От твоего храпа никакие беруши не помогают, и лягаешься ты как мул, а я хочу ночью выспаться. Вот Джея в свою палатку пущу». На том и порешили, Джареда даже спрашивать никто не стал. 

В палатке немного теплее, чем на улице, Джаред подсвечивает себе телефоном и обнаруживает, что Дженсен улегся по диагонали, да еще и руки разбросал, заняв почти все небольшое пространство. Видимо, поначалу он замерз, вот и укрылся вторым спальником, теперь Джареду приходится с боем отвоевывать себе место. Дженсен даже не просыпается, он тяжелый, как медведь, отобрать у него спальник целиком Джареду не удается. Он лишь оттесняет немного Дженсена к середине и устраивается под теплым боком. Дженсен горячий, очень скоро Джаред согревается и засыпает.

Джареду снится сон: кто-то обнимает его, лениво и ласково гладит по боку и животу, целует в шею. Просыпаться не хочется, так хорошо Джареду и наяву никогда не бывает, даже с Сэнди все как-то неловко и второпях. А сейчас можно никуда не спешить, тихо плавиться под лаской, жаться ближе, чуть поворачиваться, чтобы рука скользнула немного дальше… Ласка не прекращается, но и не перерастает во что-то большее — ладонь бродит по животу и паху, заползает то на ребра, то на бедро, гладит по голой коже, легко проникая под сползшую резинку боксеров. И игнорирует натянувший эти боксеры член. Поцелуи становятся настойчивее, влага чужого дыхания оседает на коже. В попытке направить дразнящую руку Джаред с бока почти поворачивается на спину, подставляя под чужие губы, кроме шеи, плечо и ухо. Его мочку нежно посасывают и это совсем уж провокационно, Джаред представляет эти губы в совсем другом месте, невольно стонет, пробует обхватить член собственной ладонью, но не тут то было. Ухо ощутимо прикусывают, а руку прижимают, так что не двинуться, зато чужая ладонь наконец-то смыкается на напряженном члене, легко проводит вверх-вниз.

Джаред плавится, горит, тело по-сонному тяжелое, все напряжение скапливается в паху, медленно просачивается наружу вязкими каплями. Чужое дыхание тоже выдает возбуждение, Джаред чувствует его почти на щеке, ему нестерпимо хочется поцелуя, он тянется всем собой, не открывая глаз, боясь, что проснется и все закончится. Чужие губы скользят по щеке, по подбородку, наконец, стон заглушает горячий жадный рот. Наяву таких поцелуев не бывает, Джаред никогда не чувствовал столько, даже не думал, будто от легких прикосновений языка к небу по позвоночнику вниз могут прокатываться волны острого, почти пробуждающего удовольствия. Есть в этом приснившемся поцелуе что-то странное, но и весь сон удивительно яркий. Джаред отчаянно не желает просыпаться.

Рука на члене скользит все быстрее, и, несмотря на придавившее его бок тело, Джаред подается в эту волшебную, туго сжатую ладонь, бестолково дергает бедрами, дышит, стонет в поцелуй и наконец выплескивается, вытекает весь в горячие пальцы. Становится медленно остывающей лавой. И открывает глаза.

Мир наполняется звуками дыхания и скольжения кожи по коже, ярким запахом возбуждения. И то, и другое привычно, только вот лежит Джаред не на своей кровати, он вообще не дома — над ним сереет невысокий потолок палатки. А рядом, уткнувшись Джареду в плечо, лежит Дженсен и двигает кулаком по собственному члену. Ресницы у него длинные, Джаред и не замечал — то ли потому, что не разглядывал, то ли не видел Дженсена с закрытыми глазами. Сейчас Дженсен чуть жмурится, напряжённый, как туго натянутая струна, он не разделся, только сдвинул вниз белье, будто находится здесь совсем один. Кажется, он уже у самого края, Джаред уверен, что услышит стон, но Дженсен замирает, задирает вверх подбородок в рыжеватой светлой щетине… Щетина. Колется. Вот что было странным в его приснившимся поцелуе.

Дженсен отрывисто выдыхает и кончает в свою ладонь, сразу становится мягким, растекается по походной постели и слепо тянется к Джареду, все так же не открывая глаз. Щетина золотится на подбородке и вокруг ярких зацелованных губ, Джаред сам не знает, с чего решает проверить, все ведь и так ясно, но он наклоняется к Дженсену и целует. Получается не хуже, чем во сне.

Отстранится приходится, когда Дженсен начинает слишком уж активно лапать его за задницу. Дженсен ворчит: «Динамо» и открывает глаза. Отскакивает он от Джареда так, что едва не рушит палатку. Джаред на мгновение задумывается и подтягивает свои боксеры.

— Я со сна попутал, честно! — глаза у Дженсена совершенно круглые, ему идет. Он весь такой ладный, красивый, что Джареду хочется нарушить это совершенство хоть чем-то. Здоровенными засосом на шее, например.

— Я не в обиде, — Джаред предельно дипломатичен. Первое ошеломление у него прошло, а вот желание продолжить осталось. Только ситуация непонятная.

— Твой брат меня убьет. А потом и тебя пристукнет.

Похоже, Дженсен тоже понемногу успокаивается.

— Это если он узнает.

— Джефф хоть в курсе, что его братишка би?

— Неа, — беспечно отмахивается Джаред, — да я и не был раньше.

Джаред успел немного завестись пока они тискались и теперь с наслаждением вытягивается на спине, чтобы хоть немного сбросить напряжение. И не его вина, что белье при этом обрисовывает член. Дженсен откровенно пялится, наверное, это хороший признак. Джареду становится весело и не потролить Дженсена выше его сил.

— Хотя, если подумать, то, как ты со мной обошёлся, отличный повод для шантажа.

Дженсен сначала растерянно приоткрывает свои красивые губы, потом сжимает их в тонкую полоску и зло сощуривается. Джаред не выдерживает, ржет, уткнувшись лицом в спальник, чтобы не перебудить весь лагерь.

— Повелся! Видел бы ты себя.

Дженсен дотягивается и пинает его по лодыжке, но потом падает рядом, тоже вытягиваясь во весь рост. Джаред чувствует рукой тепло от его руки.

— И как тебе? Понравилось?

— Я не понял пока, надо еще попробовать. Ты же не против?

— Джефф меня точно убьет.

На вкус Джареда звучит как согласие.

— Отобьемся.

Джефф, конечно, здоровый, но вдвоем у них получится. 

— Вы там встали? — легкий на помине Джефф бесцеремонно стучит по крыше палатки, поднимает клапан, впуская внутрь солнце. 

Дженсен оглядывает себя, потом Джареда, оба все еще возбуждены. Глаза у Дженсена светлые, яркие, в них заметны солнечные искры. Красиво.

— Ага, встали, — громко отвечает Дженсен Джеффу.

Смеяться вдвоем легко, и жар от Дженсена, как от огня, только не обожжешься. А смотреть на него даже приятнее. Джаред в этом уже уверен.


End file.
